MegaMan Star Force: Lost in Time
by Daisy-023
Summary: After being flung 200 years into the future, Maylu and Roll soon find out that the apparent technological Utopia of the 23rd century still needs a hero or two.
1. Prologue: 200X-220X

**Prologue: 200X-220X**

Maylu Sakurai was walking down the streets of DenTech City with her close friend Lan Hikari.

"I don't get it," Lan said. "Nebula can make Dimensional Area Generators pop out at random, how is that even possible?"

"Yeah, it's against the laws of physics..." Maylu paused as she felt something tugging at her. Somehow knowing that the result of this wasn't going to be good she shoved Lan out of the way, hard.

"What was...?"

"Lan, get back, this isn't gonna be pretty!"

"Huh? Maylu what's...?"

"LAN!" Maylu screamed as a white flash enveloped her.

"MAYLU!" Lan yelled, watching helplessly as his friend completely vanished. "MegaMan, we've gotta do something!"

"Lan, she's completely gone," MegaMan said sadly. "There's nothing we can do... I'm sorry..."

**/**

Geo Stelar was walking down from Vista Point when he suddenly tripped on something. Looking down, he realised that that something was a young girl clad in a short pink skirt that came halfway down her thighs, long black socks that ended just above her knees, almost reaching her skirt, and a pair of red strap-on shoes. He knelt down and grabbed her legs, pulling her from the bushes, noticing that she was unconscious and looking quite pale.

"Looks like she passed out for some reason," Omega-Xis commented from Geo's Transer. "We should get her to a hospital."

"Good thinking, Mega." Geo replied. He activated his Transer's phone function and called an ambulance. He just hoped the girl wasn't too badly hurt...

**/**

**A/N: The fair majority of MegaMan Star Force time travel stories that I've read so far send Geo and Omega-Xis to 200X. So I decided to try the reverse by sending Maylu and Roll to 220X, I hope you guys enjoy. If you have any ideas/suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me. Just bear in mind that I won't be able to accommodate for everyone.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Echo Ridge

**A/N: This story is a spinoff set in the same universe as Mass Effect NT Warrior, so please be discrete as there may be spoilers for Mass Effect NT Warrior.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Echo Ridge**

Maylu's eyes opened and a pained groan slipped past her lips. She wondered where she was and what had happened to Lan and the other members of the Cross Fusion Team. She heard a rhythmic beeping of medical monitors and deduced that she was in a hospital.

"Ah, finally awake I see." The speaker was a male in a white doctor's coat.

"Where am I?" Maylu asked groggily.

"You're at Echo Ridge Central Hospital." The doc replied. "You were admitted here after you were found unconscious in the bushes near Vista Point."

"Who found me?"

"Geo Stelar, his mother and I share a shift so I formed a close friendship with him. He was scared half to death when you didn't respond to any of the drugs we gave you."

"Can't say I blame him,"

"Yeah, you're one lucky girl."

"I guess."

The door to the room slid open and a boy about Maylu's age entered the room. He had dark brown hair arranged in three large spikes and wore a white shirt, red jacket, blue shorts, red knee-length boots, and red fingerless gloves. A gold pendant, shaped somewhat like a star, and a pair of odd looking glasses, currently resting on his forehead, completed his look.

"Hey, you're awake; you had me worried for a while there."

"Guess I should try harder to avoid trouble, huh?"

"Yeah, you should. I'm Geo Stelar."

"Maylu Sakurai, nice to meet you," Maylu replied, shaking his hand. "But, before we go any further, I need to know this: what year is it?"

"220X," Geo replied.

Maylu blinked as the full weight of Geo's words hit her. She and Roll were now 200+ years in the future.

"Damn, well... I've got friends from an alternate universe, so the possibility of time travel shouldn't be too farfetched, all things considered."

"Wait a sec, so are you from the future or the past?"

"The past, to be precise the year 200X."

"We can go into more details later, too many curious ears here, not that I don't trust Dr Jakobs... but, you know..."

"Yeah, I get it, I'm gonna need somewhere to stay after I'm discharged anyway."

"You can stay at my place for a while. My mom's used to me bringing guests over."

"Thanks, Geo, I appreciate your kindness."

"I've been a depressed loner since my dad got himself lost in space three years ago, time for me to change that."

**/**

Two days later, Maylu was given a clean bill of health and Geo took her with him to his house, located in the suburbs of Echo Ridge. Hope Stelar had expressed her relief that Maylu had recovered from her ordeal and allowed her to sleep in one of the guest rooms.

Maylu settled on the bed and gazed up at the ceiling, wondering where her PET was and hoping that Roll was still okay. She sat up as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Geo replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure thing," Maylu said. Geo opened the door and stepped through.

"Are you settling in alright?"

"Yeah, fine. But I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"Where's my PET?"

"I've got it with me, but it sustained some pretty severe damage, likely during your transition to this time period."

Geo held out Maylu's PET. She gasped in shock when she saw the state it was in, the outer casing and screen were badly cracked and chipped and it was obvious that the internals were damaged as well. She grabbed it.

"Roll, Roll! Can you hear me?" she called, frantic.

"Barely..." Roll managed to reply. "I'm damaged... I need..." the screen flashed red and blacked out.

"Roll, NO!"

"We need to get her to AMAKEN Labs now." Geo said. "The techs there can fix the damage."

"Let's go."

"Yeah, best not waste time."

**/**

Geo and Maylu arrived at AMAKEN Labs after a nerve-wracking 45 minute journey by public Sky Train. They were just about to go find Aaron Boreal when a man accosted them, demanding to know their business.

"Look," Geo said. "We aren't here to steal anything; we need to talk to Aaron Boreal, it's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" the man asked suspiciously.

"It's not something you should stick your nose into!" Maylu growled back through clenched teeth.

"What's going on out here?" a well built man in an AMAKEN Labs uniform walked over to the arguing trio.

"Aaron!" Geo jumped into the man's arms. "Oh, thank god. We need your help with something."

"What's wrong?"

Geo gestured to Maylu. "Maylu's PET was severely damaged; her NetNavi won't last long unless you can repair both it and her."

"You said 'PET', so we're looking at time travel here?"

"Yeah, if Roll isn't fixed soon, Maylu might wind up stuck in this time period permanently."

"I'll get my best people on it," Aaron promised. "I might give your PET a few upgrades; put it on par with a Transer."

"Thank you so much, Mr Boreal," Maylu said. "Roll is extremely precious to me, if she dies, I'll never forgive myself."

"What's special about her?" Geo asked.

"Roll is no ordinary NetNavi," Maylu replied with a smile. "She was built from my DNA, essentially making her a digital version of me."

"I can see why she's so important to you," Geo said. "Trust me; Aaron will do whatever he can to repair her."

Maylu sniffled and hugged Geo. "Thank you, Geo, I appreciate it."

**/**

After a week, life had settled into something of a routine for both Geo and Maylu, this had allowed Maylu to relieve some of her worry over Roll. Hope had signed her up to Echo Ridge Elementary in the guise of her being an exchange student from Netopia, but Maylu had flat out refused to attend school until she had Roll back, Hope had granted her this, knowing all too well what it was like to lose the people you care about.

Geo had asked Maylu to meet him in the park, so she had arrived there and was waiting by the jungle gym when Geo walked up to her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Maylu asked him.

"Let's head somewhere away from prying eyes," Geo replied. "I have a secret that I want you to know about so you don't start worrying about me."

"Okay,"

They moved over to a grove of trees that would screen them from prying eyes.

"Okay, what I'm about to show you is a secret, you can't tell anybody else. Not even my mom."

"I understand." Maylu nodded.

Geo thrust his Transer into the air. "EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, on air!"

Geo was briefly covered in green energy that seemed to flow from his Transer. When it faded Geo was clad in a skin-tight blue jumpsuit with gold decals down the sides, blue armoured boots, chest plate, and helmet, his hair sticking out the top. A pink visor covered his eyes and in place of his left arm was a dog-like head. The star pendant was visible in the centre of his chest plate.

"What just happened?" Maylu asked.

"We performed an Electromagnetic Wave Change," the head that had replaced Geo's right hand explained.

"Who're you?"

"Name's Omega-Xis, I'm an EM energy being from planet AM."

"So, um... is there a reason your head is in place of Geo's hand?"

"When we Wave Change, Geo assumes the identity of MegaMan, my head forms his Megabuster, this is his default method of attack."

"Okay, now I'm freaking out."

"Why?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Because one of my friends has a custom NetNavi called MegaMan, whose default weapon is, rather coincidentally, called the Megabuster."

"Okay..."

"This'll take some getting used to, but I think I can handle it."

"Good." Geo dropped out of wave form, just in time to get a call on his Transer. He flipped it open and picked up. "Yes?"

"_Geo, bring Maylu to AMAKEN Labs, we've completed our work on her PET."_

"And Roll?"

"_Good as new, she's all smiles now, misses her NetOp."_

"I'll bring her over right away."

"_Okay, I'll be waiting."_

Geo snapped his Transer shut. "Let's head for the train station, with luck we can catch the 8:05 and walk to AMAKEN from there."

"Right behind ya," Maylu grinned.

**/**

Aaron smiled as he examined Maylu Sakurai's PET; it now looked like it hadn't had so much as a scratch on it. He had replaced several damaged parts and installed equipment that allowed it to function on par with a Transer; he turned to the computer that contained the NetNavi , her repairs having just been completed. "Just a few more minutes and you'll be able to go back into the PET." He told her.

"I can be patient, Mr Boreal, don't worry." The NetNavi reassured him.

"I know this might shock you, Roll, but these days nobody has their own personal NetNavis anymore, you and Maylu are going to need to keep a low profile."

"We're more resourceful than you give us credit for," Roll smiled. "But, why'd NetNavis fall into disuse?"

"Better technology that didn't require NetNavis monitoring it half the time, plus the fact that NetNavis are very expensive to produce in this day and age, even NormalNavis cost a small fortune to mass produce."

"I know what you mean, we sure aren't cheap." Roll agreed.

The intercom on Aaron's desk buzzed. He picked up. "Yes?"

"_Mr Boreal, Geo Stelar and Maylu Sakurai are here to see you."_

"I've been expecting them, send them in."

"_Yes, Mr Boreal." _

A few minutes later the door to the lab opened and Maylu and Geo entered.

"Hey, Aaron," Geo said with a smile. "So, you've been poking around inside the PET, huh?"

"Yes, it's a fascinating piece of technology, a handheld device that can support a customised Artificial Intelligence, hard to believe this technology comes from over two-hundred years in the past."

"Well, it can do a lot more than just house a NetNavi, but I can go into that later."

"Just gotta finish initialising, and... done, Roll, you can come back in."

"Thanks," Roll vanished from the wall mounted screen and appeared on the PET screen. "Nice upgrades, these could come in handy."

"Are you feeling better, sis?"

"Yep, Aaron did a good job putting me back together."

"I think we should go back to Geo's place for now."

"You've been staying with him for the past week, huh?"

"Yep, Hope Stelar is a very nice woman, she reminds me of Mrs Hikari in that way."

"Let's go."

**/**

When Maylu and Geo got back, Hope was waiting for them.

"So, your PET's good as new?" she asked Maylu.

Maylu jumped. "H-how'd you..."

"I'm a very observant person." Hope replied with a chuckle.

"Keep it quiet, alright? Roll and I need to keep a low profile."

"Sure,"

"Thanks."

"Oh, and Geo, the food dispenser's acting up again. I tried to program in spaghetti and meatballs for lunch, but it kept glitching."

"I'll check it out." Geo said, the group went into the kitchen and Geo slipped his visualiser over his eyes. "Mettenna viruses? Gimme a break, these guys just don't know when to quit." He opened his Transer, selected a Battlecard, and slotted it in, deleting the viruses quickly and efficiently. "Gotcha."

"Ever the virus buster," Maylu chuckled. "Okay, lunchtime."

Lunch was an enjoyable affair. Hope was engaged in a conversation with Roll, getting to know her better. Maylu and Geo exchanged stories about their lives, Geo gaining a horrified expression when Maylu related the fact she'd been kidnapped as a child and put through hell before escaping and finding her mother again. Geo then told Maylu the details on how his father had gotten lost in space three years ago and how he'd been affected by the event.

The afternoon had progressed fairly calmly, with Maylu doing research on the past 200 years of human history. She was startled when she found out how far technology had progressed since her time. After a light dinner everyone went to bed, Maylu making sure she had everything ready for school the next morning before changing into her nightwear and slipping under the covers.

"Night, Roll."

"Night, Maylu."

Maylu was fast asleep the instant her head hit the pillow.

**/**

**A/N: What do you think?**


End file.
